


Справедливая цена

by Madoshi



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga, xxxHoLic
Genre: AU, F/M, Gen, Wishes, equivalent exchange
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-30 20:17:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1022943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madoshi/pseuds/Madoshi





	Справедливая цена

Бывали ли вы в этом странном районе на окраинах блистательной столицы Империи Син? Нужный вам дом сразу за «Лачугой матушки Мо» — закусочной, где подают фаршированные блинчики из национальных кухонь северных горцев. Раньше поблизости еще стоял особняк сумасшедшего Ван Юлая, который разорился, потому что лисы стали кричать у него в дымоходах, а по ночам в саду человеческими голосами пели обезьяны. Через улицу много лет все ведется и никак не может закончиться строительство доходного дома на деньги общины торговцев западного конца.  
Да, именно там.  
Если вы, конечно, найдете.  
Если увидите…  
Если Луна оказалась в ту ночь где угодно, кроме созвездия Ивы, а Солнце при этом будет в созвездии Демона...  
Там стоит странный дом.  
Он вроде бы и правильно построен: углы крыш изогнуты, чтобы защитить от злых духов, вход смотрит на юг, на воротах охраняющие драконы — а видится в нем что-то чуждое. И терраса неправильная, и раздвижные двери странные, и весь он какой-то такой, что лучше на него не смотреть или смотреть только уголком глаза, а потом сразу зажмуриться…  
В общем, не просто так дом.  
Принцу Лину Яо очень не советовали туда ходить. Даже те, кто рассказывал приметы и объяснял, как найти жилище Ведьмы Измерения. Излагали, а потом добавляли, дрожа или предупреждающе качая головами, — не надо. Но принц Лин Яо был не из тех, кого можно запугать ужасами из других миров.  
Принц Яо — это…  
Но вот же он, принц, ровно в полдень, слушая стрекот цикад, стоит перед распахнутыми настежь воротами. Давайте посмотрим сами.

***

Принц Лин и его верный советник и телохранитель Фуу старались предусмотреть множество вариантов развития событий, когда придумывали этот план. Но никак они не ожидали, что вместо привратника у ворот появится принцесса из враждебного клана, маленькая Мэй Чанг. Раньше она все крутилась во дворце, мешала их планам, как могла, но вот уже больше года как пропала. Они с Фуу надеялись: сгинула навсегда. Принцесса была не слишком умна, но настырна на диво, и умирающий император питал к ней какую-то слабость.  
Странно выглядела малютка Мэй Чанг — словно выросла чуть-чуть за эти почти два года, а словно и осталась прежней. И как будто чего-то не хватало в ней...  
— Вот и ты, — сказала она ему хмуро, будто ждала, и будто не боялась, что он выхватит меч и зарубит ей. — Входи, что уж теперь.  
— Так, — сказал Лин Яо.  
Но больше ничего не сказал, потому что не пристало ему, принцу славного дома Яо, выказывать удивление. К тому же его предупреждали, что у Ведьмы ничему не стоит удивляться.  
Но не приняла же могущественная колдунья облик настырной девчонки?  
Садик был крохотный и просматривался насквозь, но дорожка все равно умудрилась сделать несколько петель. Закружилась вокруг августовская жара, рассыпалась звездами в траве, и почему-то Лин обнаружил, что стоит не перед парадным входом, как ему, императорскому сыну, подобало бы, а перед задней террасой. Мэй уже успела на эту террасу подняться, и теперь ее легкие быстрые шаги звучали где-то во внутренней полутьме дома.  
Вспомнились рассказы о логовах демонов. Никак не получалось почувствовать ки. Можно сколько угодно быть смелым, но добрая сталь не поможет против потусторонних сил.  
— Ну, иди же, принц Яо! Или боишься? — спросила девчонка из глубины.  
Слышно было, что она старалась говорить холодно. Но голосишко все равно дрожал, подпрыгивал.  
— Уж не тебя, малявка, — хмыкнул Лин, сразу осмелев.  
Глаза его не сразу привыкли к темноте, а когда привыкли, он услышал звук диковинный и странный — тикали часы.  
Лин знал его, потому что много времени проводил во дворце, а Императору путешественники и торговцы часто дарили самые странные вещи. Один из павильонов дворца был целиком отделан в западном стиле. К тому же, Лин учил аместрийский язык, и частенько бывал в гостях у своего учителя, невозмутимого господина Филиаса Фогга, которого чудом занесло в эти края еще до рождения принца Яо: он все время говорил, что пытался объехать вокруг света, да свернул не туда.  
Тиканье часов доносилось из-за двери. Самой настоящей двери на петлях, а не раздвижной, сделанной из темного, незнакомого Лину дерева. И дверь эта оказалась у Лина прямо перед глазами, хотя он не помнил, через какие комнаты шел, прежде чем попал сюда.  
— Входите! — раздался из-за двери голос.  
Он не принадлежал принцессе Чанг. Несмотря на мягкость и высокий тембр, он казался мужским, к тому же говорил на синском с легким акцентом.  
Лин взялся за ручку, похожую на ручку от керамического горшочка для выпечки, и открыл дверь в жилище Ведьмы — или кто здесь на самом деле обитал.  
Комната эта поразила его воображение.  
Окон не было, и несмотря на яркий солнечный свет во дворе, здесь царил полумрак. Его разгоняла только ярко-желтая лампа на столе с надетым на абажур сверху странным кожаным шлемом с очками. В скопившихся тенях совершенно терялись многочисленные фотографии, висящие на стенах — если это, конечно, были фотографии. Могли быть и портреты: возможно, Лину показалось, но он как будто заметил среди них и парочку цветных.  
Из мебели здесь имелся письменный стол, заваленный западными тетрадями и книгами вперемешку со свитками. Посередине, правда, стоял низенький столик с лежащими вокруг него подушками для сидения; зато позади столика возвышался совершенно западный диван, обтянутый блестящим крепом, с круглой спинкой и на изогнутых львиных лапах.  
На диване полусидел-полулежал юноша, несомненный пришелец с запада: у него были светлые волосы и светлые же глаза — серые или светло-карие, толком не поймешь при таком свете. Одет он был в рубашку, брюки и халат, но не такой халат, как тот, что Лин надевал, например, к парадному императорскому приему. Примерно так же выглядел мистер Фогг, когда Лин поздно вечером примчался к нему сообщить, что один из кланов-соперников мутит воду и назревают погромы против иностранцев (к слову сказать, мистер Фогг и тогда не изменил своей ледяной невозмутимости).  
На вид юноша был, возможно, ровесником Лина, но что-то чудилось в нем странное — может быть, слишком умно и спокойно смотрели глаза.  
Мэй уже суетилась в комнате: помогала юноше сесть на диване, как будто тот был болен. Вдруг Лин осознал, что тот и впрямь выглядит довольно больным. Во всяком случае — очень тощим. Он не заметил этого сразу из-за чуждых черт лица.  
— Не обращайте внимания, принц, — сказал тот с вежливой улыбкой. — Это… не всегда так. Одно из долговременных последствий моего собственного желания. Принцесса Мэй так добра, что помогает мне.  
— Не говорите глупости, — невежливо перебила его Мэй. — Если бы я действительно помогла! Если бы ты позволил мне помочь!  
— Мэй, — он сжал ее руку, и Лину захотелось отвести глаза. — Оставь нас, пожалуйста.  
Мэй послушалась — но на пороге обернулась и напоследок бросила на Лина такой взгляд, что будь здесь Ран Фан, она непременно убила бы девочку.  
— Давно она здесь? — спросил Лин, когда Мэй вышла. — Что она попросила у Ведьмы? Та согласилась ей помочь? Кто вы, тоже колдун или ассистент?  
— Кто я — к делу не относится, но имя мое ты узнать можешь, — теперь собеседник смотрел не на него, а в сторону, на фотографии, хотя, казалось, ни на одну в отдельности. — Меня зовут Альфонс. Вот уже много лет делами в этом магазинчике руковожу я, но до Мэй никто из вашей страны ко мне не обращался. Помешает ли ее желание исполнению твоего? Не думаю. Я не всегда знаю, как и каким путем идут человеческие желания и цели, но вы с нею отнюдь не враги, что бы вам ни говорили ваши собственные предрассудки. Не отвлекайся на чужие дела, принц, веди свои. Сядь сюда и расскажи мне — каково же твое желание?  
Лин послушно опустился на подушку перед столом, скрестив ноги, но говорить не начал. Почему-то слова, подготовленные и обдуманный, не шли на язык. Стремясь собраться с мыслями, он принялся разглядывать фотографии на стенах, но в полутьме было видно плохо. Разобрал только, что на одной из них двое мужчин стояли перед странным аппаратом, а еще на другой какой-то человек с очень темной кожей (дефект фотопленки?) пожимал руку другому человеку, светловолосому и вроде бы смутно напоминающему нынешнего хозяина магазинчика желаний… Может быть, его родственник?  
Все это не походило на инсценировку или дешевую декорацию; да и снаружи магазинчик выглядел ровно так, как ему описывали. Но Мэй Чанг… Может быть, это клан Чанг устроил ловушку, чтобы Лин проговорился о своем заветном желании и был бы арестован? Может быть, за стенами сидят гвардейцы императора и слушают все, что он говорит?  
Но, как уже было сказано, принц Яо не умел слушаться своего страха. Поэтому он сказал:  
— Я хочу стать императором.  
— Ты принц, — взгляд Альфонса по-прежнему блуждал по фотографиям. — Не думаю, что это так уж трудно. Даже учитывая конкуренцию.  
— Стать — не трудно, нет, — кивнул Лин. — Но я хочу удержаться на троне. Я хочу объединить все кланы. Я хочу покончить с циклами гражданских войн. Сделать страну единой.  
— Покончить с войнами? — Альфонс наконец-то перевел взгляд на него и улыбнулся, грустно, но хорошо. Большинство людей улыбка молодит, но этот… колдун?.. стал только выглядеть еще старше. — Что же тебе для этого нужно?  
Лин сделал глубокий вдох.  
— Сила, — сказал он решительно. — Даже мощи клана Яо не хватит, чтобы выступить против всех остальных кланов..  
— Объединитесь с кланом Чанг?  
— Какой нам с ник прок? — Лин мотнул головой. — Они куда как слабее. Да и как объединиться с ними? Упрямее их свет не видывал, до сих пор цепляются за старые обиды. Нет, мне нужна такая сила, с которой ничто не может поспорить. А лучше — защита. Если бы я мог застраховаться хотя бы от ядов и покушений...  
Улыбка Альфонса сделалась грустнее.  
— Я уже слышал подобное… Ну что ж. Я думаю, у меня есть кое-что… кое-кто… кто дожидается как раз тебя, — Альфонс сел прямее.  
— Мэй! — крикнул он, и вдруг закашлялся — хрипло, по-стариковски.  
— Да? — она заглянула в комнату, спросила с тревогой. — Тебе нехорошо?  
— Мне нормально. Принеси мне лабораторную пробирку, которую я не велел тебе трогать ни при каких обстоятельствах.  
Мэй удивленно кивнула, но вышла.  
Вернулась она почти сразу — видимо, идти было недалеко. Осторожно, двумя пальцами она несла длинную продолговатую склянку с закругленным концом, закрытую пробочной крышкой.  
— Положи ее на стол и останься сама, — мягко попросил Альфонс.  
Мэй так и сделала и села на подушки по другую сторону столика, на колени.  
— Тут, — проговорил Альфонс, — сосредоточена власть. Очень большая власть. Если ты выпьешь жидкость из пробирки, принц, то приобретешь силу, которая поможет тебе пережить что угодно и стать императором Сина в рекордные сроки.  
— Отлично, колдун! — Лин подался вперед, изо всех сил вцепившись руками в подушку, на которой сидел — он поверить не мог, что то, за чем он пришел, так близко. — Где подписать? Какова цена?  
Все время он краем глаза следил за Мэй — как бы она не схватила склянку и не бросилась с ней бежать, услышав про заключенную в ней силу. Но девица из враждебного клана смотрела на красную жидкость без вожделения — с сильной тревогой. Чего и ждать от этих Чанг! Никогда не могут идти до конца.  
...Внутренний голосок в голове Лина шептал: одумайся! Она здесь куда дольше тебя, она видела больше! Помнишь, что тебе говорили о ценах, которые берет Ведьма? Мэй лучше тебя представляет, чем придется заплатить за силу!  
— Вот что я скажу тебе, принц, — продолжил Альфонс, на сей раз грустно. — Твоя цена будет состоять из двух частей. Первая часть — не только плата, но и помощь, хотя сейчас ты можешь так не думать. Дело в том, что Мэй верно служила мне в течение двух лет в этом магазине, и пришла пора мне исполнить и ее желание.  
— Уже?.. — слабым голосом произнесла Мэй.  
— Да, — мягко подтвердил колдун. — Итак, Мэй просила о безопасности для своего клана. И ты, принц, чтобы получить помощь от меня, обязуешься принять Чанг в свои вассалы. Взамен же Мэй принесет тебе клятву верности, и все Чанг последуют за тобой, — голос Альфонса зазвучал плавным речитативом; по спине Лина прошла дрожь, и он почему-то не сомневался: так оно и случится. — Это — вторая часть ее платы. Она отдавала мне всю свою свободу последние два года. Теперь она должна отдать часть свободы на всю свою свою оставшуюся жизнь.  
Мэй закусила губу и кивнула.  
— Вторая же часть твоей платы — половина времени, которое отведено тебе в этом мире.  
Лин вздернул подбородок.  
— Половина жизни, значит? — спросил он. — Ну что ж, я вечно жить и не собирался. Никто из Яо не поколеблется уплатить такую цену. Но вот Чанг в вассалы мне не нужны, справлюсь и без них!  
— Цена не обсуждается, — улыбка Альфонса стала резче, темнее; в углах комнаты поднялись и потянулись тени. — Что ж, может быть, если ты не хочешь принимать еще подданных, ты не готов объединять страну? И не готов к той силе, которую я готов тебе дать?  
Лин Яо не боялся теней. И он совершенно точно не поддавался на провокации. Но он также понимал, в каких случаях лучше сдаться без боя. Он распрямил плечи и сказал:  
— Хорошо. Считай, что сделка состоится. Я должен подписать? Или поставить печать?  
— Никакой печати, — вновь улыбнулся нормально и качнул головой Альфонс. — Забирайте колбу и уходите. Только помни: выпей эту красную жидкость в безопасном месте, в окружении надежных людей. Помни, что ты не сразу придешь в себя. И предупреди всех в своем клане, что ты будешь странно себя вести.  
— Насколько странно?  
— Как будто ты — это другой человек, — пожал плечами Альфонс. — Но не волнуйся. Если ты в самом деле желаешь достаточно сильно — ты справишься. В этом, понимаешь, штука с человеческими желаниями.  
— Что нужно хотеть, и все?  
— Нужно делать.  
Лин решительно схватил пробирку. Ему показалось, будто она сама толкнулась ему в руку, будто только того и ждала. На ощупь пробирка была чуть теплой и немного пыльной. Должно быть, долго лежала в кладовой.  
Тут Мэй вскочила с места и бросилась на шею Альфонсу, он чуть было не повалился на диван плашмя.  
— Не выгоняй меня! — девчонка чуть ли не рыдала… да нет, по-настоящему рыдала! Гордая принцесса. Ну надо же. — Позволь мне вернуться, пожалуйста?! Скажи, что я вернусь сюда! Не за желанием, просто так!  
— Мэй… — прошептал Альфонс и неловко погладил ее по спине. — Мэй. Не стоит. Не нужно так. Конечно, ты можешь вернуться. На тебя ведь проклятье не распространяется. Приходи. Конечно, приходи. Когда хочешь.  
По-прежнему всхлипывая, она отстранилась от него, и Альфонс провел рукой по ее щеке.  
— Приходи, — повторил он. — Пока тебе это нужно — приходи.  
— Может быть, я смогу выполнить твое желание?  
На лице у Альфонса появилась странная гримаса.  
— Не стоит, — сказал он. — Просто приходи. Ну, дай же мне подняться, я провожу вас до дверей. Разве ты не рада, что снова увидишь семью?  
Он встал — без стариковского шарканья ногами. Скинул халат и оставил его на спинке дивана.  
Без халата стало заметно, насколько болезненна худоба Альфонса. Двигался он неловко, словно сильно истощенный человек, но не хромал и в остальном больным не казался. Заметив взгляд Лина, сказал:  
— Для меня время течет не так, как для вас. Я не всегда такой. Но иногда, в дни, как сегодня, я вновь становлюсь таким же, как в тот день, когда мое тело было возвращено из Врат.  
— Из Врат? — не понял Лин.  
— Долго объяснять, — вздохнул Альфонс. — А вам нужно торопиться. Пойдемте же.  
— А что сегодня за день? — уточнил Лин. — Полнолуние?  
— Сегодня его навестит Эдвард, — загадочно сказала Мэй, которая уже взяла себя в руки. — Пойдем, Яо. Нам в самом деле лучше уйти до того, как он придет. Он всегда расстраивается, когда видит меня.  
Они прошли странным темным коридором — Лин не помнил его на пути сюда. Тени, что клубились здесь по углам, казались слишком уж живыми, но Мэй шла как ни в чем ни бывало, и Лин тоже постарался не обращать на них внимания.  
Склянка с красной жидкостью, дающей власть, лежала у него в кармане. Только это и имело значение.  
Они вышли во двор, словно вынырнули из сна в явь. Полутьма и странные запахи дома остались позади, вокруг них снова горячо колыхался влажный августовский полдень. Цикады пели все на той же ноте, и Лину подумалось: может быть, все-таки розыгрыш, хитрая инсценировка Чангов? И жидкость у него в кармане — обыкновенный яд?  
Но тут скрипнули петли — и в ворота дворика зашел очень странный человек.  
Во-первых, он был светловолос и золотоглаз — никогда прежде Лин не видел глаз такого цвета, даже не слышал о них! Или, может быть, это были карие глаза, просто солнце так светило?  
Во-вторых, он был довольно странно одет — в кожаную куртку и кожаные штаны непривычного фасона, слишком тяжелых для жаркого и солнечного дня. Почему-то и куртка, и волосы его сильно вымокли, будто он только что попал под дождь. Может быть, быстрый тропический ливень прошел, пока они оставались внутри дома?  
Увидев их, он воскликнул:  
— Ну, Ал! Только не говори, что у тебя рабской силы прибыло! Я тебе сколько говорил, что девчонку нужно отпустить к родителям, колдун ты там или не колдун!  
У Лина сложилось впечатление, что говорил человек не по-сински: губы его двигались не в такт словам. Но все равно он понимал его превосходно.  
— Мы уже уходим, — сказал Лин. — Пойдем… Мэй.  
Под настороженным взглядом золотоглазого мужчины (парня? голос звучал очень молодо, а по лицу Лин не взялся бы определить возраст) они вышли из ворот. Только когда створки скрипнули за их спинами, отсекая странного колдуна Альфонса с его загадками и оживающей темнотой, Лин понял, насколько не по себе ему было там, внутри. Несмотря на хваленую его храбрость.  
— Что это? — не хотел спрашивать кровного врага (бывшего?), но не удержался.  
Мэй закусила губу, тоже поколебалась — но ответила.  
— Это… Господин Альфонс когда-то был обычным человеком. Но потом что-то случилось. Он не особенно много мне рассказывал… С ними с братом произошло какое-то несчастье, и они оба хотели исправить его последствия. Они узнали о колдунье, и по отдельности пошли к ней. Каждый пообещал, что сделает все, чтобы другому… стало лучше.  
— Чем же это кончилось? — спросил Лин, хотя уже догадывался.  
— Ценой господина Альфонса было — помогать Ведьме в магазине… она не сказала, сколько. Ценой его брата было — что он сможет видеть господина Альфонса только два раза в год.  
— Значит, это был его брат?  
— Вроде бы… Я никогда с ним не разговаривала, господин Альфонс все время меня отсылал… Но у Альфонса в кабинете фотографии, вот там его брат очень похож.. Он вообще-то живет в каком-то другом мире. Сюда, в магазин, можно приходить из разных миров. Брат господина Альфонса тоже пытался… предотвратить войну или что-то такое. Поэтому господин Альфонс так легко согласился тебе помочь. Обычно он… дольше пытается отговорить.  
Все это звучало немного дико. Лин хотел опереться спиной на ограду магазинчика, чтобы подумать, привести мысли в порядок, но не вышло — чуть было не упал.  
Обернувшись, Лин увидел, что никакого магазина нет и в помине, только заросший полынью пустырь. Цикады закричали как будто громче, ближе.  
Вновь по спине прокрался холодок. Впервые Лин подумал — а надо ли пользоваться этой чудесной помощью? Может быть, отказаться? И не придется общаться с Чангами…  
— Может быть, не нужно? — эхом его мыслей спросила Мэй. — Я… Я два года здесь жила. Альфонс хороший. Очень хороший. Но от этих желаний всегда столько напастей! Некоторые — просто беда.  
Лин отмел сомнения прочь. Он — лидер клана Яо, и он сделает для победы все. Что случится с ним самим — несущественно. Если нужно сделать свое тело сосудом для чужой и странной магии, так тому и быть.  
— Пойдем, принцесса Чанг, — сказал Лин. — У нас много работы. И дворцовый переворот.

***

Некоторые истории начинаются, иные — заканчиваются. Бывает, что начало одной истории становится концом другой. Бывают такие сюжеты, которые словно разноцветные рисинки в мешке — как ты рис не мешай, все равно появляются в первой же горсти, которую возьмешь. Это истории про старого человека, который появился на дороге и вдруг дал совет; про колодца, из которого путник напился, про странный дом, полный разбойников, где переночевал. Или вот — про магазинчик желаний, где тебе дадут все, что угодно, только плати верную цену.  
А бывают истории, что ходят и ходят по кругу, кусают собственный хвост, и не заканчиваются никогда.  
Это не слишком веселые истории.  
Мы оставили Лина Яо и его сводную сестру, ныне союзницу, Мэй Чанг, когда они возвращались к себе домой. У них в самом деле много работы.  
Совсем рядом, и в то же время очень далеко, в другом месте, гость колдуна, молодой человек по имени Эдвард Элрик, проследовал за Альфонсом Элриком на кухню в его старинном и немного эксцентричном особняке, затерянном где-то в Кингстоне. Там он помог заварить чай и достал из рюкзака привезенное с собой печенье, все это время добродушно укоряя хозяина за то, что он опять не следит за собой и встает, хотя ему это не противопоказано.  
— Я же говорил тебе, Эдвард. Я не каждый день такой.  
— Но я-то тебя вижу только таким, — рассмеялся гость. — Хотя, должен сказать, ты и так на удивление неплохо держишься. В твоем-то возрасте! Наверное, ты и в самом деле юзаешь типа черную магию.  
— Просто веду здоровый образ жизни.  
— Только не говори, что ты всей этой дребеденью типа христианской науки увлекся на старости лет. Эй! Мне молока не нужно! Забыл? В смысле, извини, ничего, если забыл…  
— Да помню я, помню, — с улыбкой, которая не достигала его глаз, возразил хозяин дома. — Просто ты так похож на своего деда, Эд. Невероятно похож.


End file.
